Requiem of Darkness
by HelixSavior
Summary: Kingdom Hearts Academy has been the home of extraordinary warriors for years, who train its students to defend the citizens of the Realm of Light. When an unknown, dark entity threatens the worlds of light, will they have what it takes to defend it?
1. Prologue: The Portal of Light

***I do not own any characters of Kingdom Hearts(Square Enix, Disney). I only own the ones I made up :3, oh this is my first fanfic so don't kill me plz I'm only human x3***

KINGDOM HEARTS: Requiem of Darkness

For thousands of years they have slumbered in the darkness of the worlds of light. They hold no true meaning of their existence. Their hearts are incomplete, and filled with hated of those who have complete hearts. When they awoke from their dark slumber, they began to search for a way to make themselves complete. They began to kill, and steal complete hearts from their victims. Yet they could not become complete themselves. Darkness ran through their veins, adding even more hatred to their incomplete hearts. They hide in the shadows, waiting for the one who could make them whole.

Requiem of Darkness - Chapter 1: The Portal of Light

"That night..", Luke began,"..when you said you needed me, what was it you meant?"

Gabriel Lucaim Novis, the son of Keyblade Master Serick Novis, is a Keyblade Master in training. Unlike his father, Luke wishes to be a Keyblade master so he can travel to other worlds. Keyblade Master Novis forbids this because he wishes for his son to take his place as a Kayblade Master in the Council of Hearts. Luke attends Kingdom Hearts Academy with five hundred other students training to become Keyblade Masters.

"Keri..", Luke whispered, "Where the hell are you!"

"Calm down, jackass." a voice chuckled from behind him

Keri March is a student attending the Academy. Keri and Luke have known each other ever since they were kids. Her parents died a year after she was born and she was taken in by Keyblade Master Eraqus. Eraqus was a good friend of Eric and Serine March, he attended the Academy with Serine and took his Final Exam with her. Eraqus was the victor of the battle and took the title of Keyblade Master while Serine dropped out and married Eric. Ten years later, Eric and Serine both died mysteriously, flabbergasting all of the Keyblade Masters.

"You're late again, Keri!", Luke shouted.

"Sorry, I was waiting for Master Eraqus to show up for our daily training session but he never did and I couldn't find him anywhere."

"That's odd. Maybe Master Yen Sid knows where he is, have you asked him yet?"

"No, I was going to ask him but I remembered that you were waiting for me to answer your question so I came here instead."

"You didn't have to come here, Keri, if you need to ask Yen Sid then you should hurry to his room."

"Will you come with me, Luke?"

"Sure, I have a training session with him soon anyway."

Kingdom Hearts Academy has been the home of hundreds of Keyblade Masters. It's staff are all members of the Council of Heart, which are also the protectors of Kingdom Hearts Academy and its students. The eldest Keyblade Masters are chosen to be at the head of the council. The current head councilmen are Eraqus, Yen Sid, Xehanort, and Mistress Xileh. The four of them run the school and govern the council which rule over The Land of Departure. Each head councilman is in charge of an advanced class. Eraqus teaches Advanced Keyblade Combat, Yen Sid teaches Advanced Black Magic, Xehanort teaches Advanced Knowledge of Light and Darkness, and Xileh teaches Advanced Healing. Both Luke and Keri are fifth year students which means they have to take their Final Exam together, even though they have different Masters. Although Keri advances fairly well in Advanced Healing and Black Magic, she struggles in the other two. Luke get fairy well grades Keyblade Combat and Knowledge of Light and Darkness. They tutor each other so they will both be able to pass the exam.

"Master Yen Sid?", Keri shouted as she knocked on the door, "Maybe he isn't here."

"Don't give up yet.", Luke said as he opened the door.

"Luke, you idiot!", Keri whispered, "You're going to get us in trouble!"

The door swung wide open and Luke's jaw practically hit the ground. A large oval of light sat in the center of Master Yen Sid's room.

"What the hell is that?" Keri pushed past Luke into the room and stared in the light.

Luke gasped, "It's a portal of light, like Master Xehanort said!"

"So this is a portal to another world?"

Keri slowly closed her eyes and smiled, "So this is what he meant.."

"What the hell are you talking about, Keri?", Luke shouted at the top of his lungs.

Keri didn't respond. She turned around so that she was facing Luke and walked over to where he was standing and pressed her lips against his. Luke's eyes flew wide open and then closed them peacefully. When she pulled away she looked into his eyes, she saw hope in them and her heart instantly broke causing her to frown and a tear ran down her cheek.

"What's wrong?", Luke asked.

"I have to go away for a while..", she replied with her voice cracking.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, Luke.", she said, crying, "I have to go.."

The small, blonde haired girl turned around and began to slowly walk toward the portal of light. Her tears were slowly falling down her cheeks, her sobs her loud enough for Luke to hear them. As she entered the portal, it closed behind her in a burst of light.

"Keri!" Luke screamed, "I love you.."

A single tear fell from Luke's cheek and fell to the ground. His knees began to shake and then collapsed.

**R&R plz! I need as much advice possible xD**


	2. The Dreamscape

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, I know it sucked but I'm working on it x3 I hope no one hates me for adding characters o.o and I finally finished chapter 2 wooo something else that no one will read xD *I do not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts(Square Enix/Disney)***

**KINGDOM HEARTS: Requiem of Darkness**

Chapter 2: The Dreamscape

Keri walked down the rocky mountainside path. She could hear the roars of the belligerent beasts just waiting for her to drop. She knew she had to keep walking toward the city lights in the distance. It was already nightfall and she had to hurry before it was too late. The name "Luke" was lingering on her tongue, but she couldn't remember what the name meant to her. Actually, she couldn't remember much of anything, except her own name and where she was from and very few names. Suddenly, a voice rang out in the darkness. As if it were calling out for her.

"H-Hello?", she said weakly.

"You should have stayed in the light where you belong.", the voice replied.

"The light..is..in danger.", Keri whispered as she slowly began to come to a halt.

"The city ahead is not safe.", said the voice, "They will lead you down the wrong path."

"I must reach the King.", Keri replied, "A traitor has escaped the Land of Departure, and I must warn him."

"Keri March?", the voice began, "How did you get here?"

A figure approached Keri in the darkness. She didn't feel threatened, it was as if this was a person she had known her entire life. She then realized who this person was.

"Master.."

Kingdom Hearts Academy

"Gabriel, wake up!", Master Setzer yelled vibrantly.

"K-Keri..?"

"Mister Novis, you have been requested by the Council of Heart. You are to attend a meeting with them at Four Thirty PM today."

"But Keri.."

"Miss March has been reported missing. You will have a chance to explain the situation to the Council at the meeting.", Master Setzer replied.

Master Cecil exited the room to attend a rally that was being held in the school's gym. Luke sat up and looked around the room. He was in a nurse's office in the west wing of the academy. "I must have passed out when Keri entered that light..", he said to himself.

_The one who will open the door will fall to darkness, and the hearts trapped inside will be incomplete._

The voice rang sharply in his head. "Is someone there?", he asked.

_You must travel to the brink of darkness, there you will discover the truth. _

"What the hell are you talking about!", Luke screamed.

_Protect the light within your heart, for it is meant for greatness. _

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want from me?", Luke kept yelling out, but the voice never responded. Luke's eyes suddenly became very heavy, so he decided to lie down for a few minutes. He had a few hours before the meeting so he figured he could just sleep them away. Before he knew it, Luke was falling fast asleep into the darkness of his own mind.

_Riku's heart is in danger, Gabriel. _

"Huh_?"_

_The Incomplete are creatures of darkness. They will do whatever it takes to obtain his heart. _

"Where the hell am I? Who is Riku?"

_Riku is an Unborn, a being of pure light but can easily be corrupted by darkness, and this place is The Dreamscape. _

"What does this have to do with me?"

_Riku's unborn heart lies within you. You must protect it in order to save them. _

"Save who?"

_Remember Gabriel, when in doubt, use the Keyblade._

"What do you mean 'when in doubt'!"

_The Keyblade Masters are waiting, Gabriel. _

"You're confusing me, damn it!"

Luke kept screaming at the voice but all he could hear was his voice echoing back at him. He stood in the darkness of The Dreamscape for what seemed like hours. Luke had begun to lose hope of ever finding a way out, when the ground below him shattered like glass and he fell deeper into the darkness of his dreams.

Luke awoke in the bed in the infirmary he passed out in. He quickly rose out of the bed and looked at the clock on the wall. "Damn, its Four Twenty-Seven!", he yelled as he hurried to put on his blue Chucks. He cursed as he ran down the hallway near the Council of Heart's meeting room. He pushed through the heart-shaped doors into the large room, ironically shaped like a heart. Only two of the councilmen were present: Master Xehanort and Mistress Xileh.

"Ah.", Master Xehanort began, "You're late."

**Read and review please and thank you, I'm open to your criticism. Let me know if you don't like it x3. I'll try to have chapter 3 up in a few days.**


End file.
